Nova Prime
by kiki56
Summary: The war rages on, and one girl finds her destiny. Will she find the family that she's looking for, or will she find love first? read to find out. (FYI, if i "stole" the name Nova from anyone, read the description in the first chapter. Tell me what you think! Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY GUYS, THIS IS A NEW STORY. I'LL UPLOAD THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THEN UPLOAD THE REST WHEN I HEAR BACK ABOUT IT. **

**ENJOY!**

**I don't own Transformers!**

**(Who's excited about AGE OF EXTINCTION!?)**

**Nova Prime**

The war was increasingly getting more and more dangerous, and the cities were becoming war zones. The city of Iacon, the city that held the hall of records, was the base of operations for the Autobots. The leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, stood in an underground room and held a small sniffling sparkling with dark blue armor, and bright blue Optics. "Don't worry Nova; we'll get you somewhere safe" Optimus said and ran out of the sparkling's room and into the Autobot ship that was taking off. "Iron-hide, Get her to safety!" Optimus yelled over the sounds of cannon fire. "You got it" he said and took the wailing sparkling out of Optimus' arms. "We'll see each other again soon Nova" Optimus said and kissed her helm. As he shot after the Decepticons coming their way, Iron-hide had to put her in an escape pod. "Good bye sweet spark" Iron-hide said and put her into stasis. He closed the capsule around her, and sent it to a far off planet. An unknown planet called; Earth

**That's where our story begins…..**

It was midnight in Tranquility Nevada when the Witwicky family was sleeping. There was a crash in the backyard, and a wail. Judy Witwicky, red hair and green eyes, sits up with a bat, and realizes the noise is coming from outside. "Ron, wake up!" she whispers and the large Ronald Witwicky sit up slowly. "Judy, its midnight, what is it?" he asked. "There's something outside." She said and pulled on a robe. They went to the window, and saw a metal pod sitting in the yard smoking. They both rush outside, and Judy stops at the steps. Ron walks over to it, and the yard was filled with a blue light. They covered their eyes, and then when the lights went away, they heard a wailing.  
"Judy! There's a baby in here" Ron said and Judy ran to it. She kneeled down and picked up the little girl. "She can't be more than a year old. You poor thing" Judy said holding the crying infant, and it stopped crying after a little while. They took the baby inside, and Ron carried the small capsule in the garage.

A few months later, they had taken the baby to the police station and no one had reported a missing baby. So within the month, she was Nova Witwicky. The name was inscribed on a necklace that was inside the capsule.

**16 years later**

_She was in a city that has large buildings, and in a second, it flashes to a battle ground. She hears crying and the clicking of metal. Her dream self is transported there, and she sees a tall male robot holding a small baby one. "It's alright my dear sparkling, you'll be alright" he said in a deep tone of voice that you could feel in your soul. Somehow she knew that voice. Her dream-self got a glimpse of the mechs skin/armor, and it was light blue and red with red flames on it. The babies' armor was dark blue with pink accents. The mech ran down a street littered with broken bodies and made it to an awaiting ship. "Iron hide, get Nova out of here" the mech said and her dream-self gasped. "You got it Optimus" Iron-hide said and once the escape pod closed, she was pulled out of her dream._

She shot up in her bed, and was breathing heavily. "That was a weird dream" she said getting up and turning off her alarm on her iPhone.

**Downstairs**

Judy and Ron are downstairs sipping their coffee when their daughter Nova walks down the stairs. Her dark blue, almost black hair hung past her shoulders in curls, and her bright blue eyes shown from under them. She decided a long time ago (when she was old enough) to wear contacts in order for people to stop making fun of her eyes. So today, she put in dark green contacts that just let through a hint of blue to let people think her eyes were hazel. Her hair had a natural pink stripe in her bangs, and every time she tried to dye it, nothing could cover it up.

So she wore it proud, and slipped her jacket on over her black tank top. She sits at the counter and Judy puts a plate of eggs and bacon infront of her. "Good morning Nova. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah, I kept having that same dream though" she said and stuffed eggs in her mouth. "The one about the futuristic city, you've been having that dream for weeks now. You know what it means?" Ron asked. "Yeah, someone needs to stop leaving the sci-fi movies on in the middle of the night. I swear I'm gonna punch Sam" Nova said rubbing her forehead and just as she finished her breakfast, she watched her clumsy brother stumble down the stairs. "Morning Sammy" Judy said and Nova looked at her. _"How is she so happy in the morning?"_ she thought while stuffing last night's homework in her shoulder bag, and putting her hair in a ponytail. "I'm going to meet up with Ashley before school dad. She needs my help with her web design homework. Don't be late Sammy boy" Nova said before walking out with her shoulder bag stuffed with pictures of her dreams, her laptop, and books.

**On the way**

She noticed a mustang cop car parked on the side of the road, and the cop in the seat looked at her funny before driving off with a shrug of his shoulders. "Weird" she said and suddenly felt a cold chill down her spine.

**At school**

She walked up to her locker, and as soon as it opened, someone slammed it shut. "Hey little bunny" a voice said and she sighed. "What do you want Trent?" Nova asked holding onto her shoulder bag with a vice grip. "Just wanted to know if you're going to that party in a couple days?" Trent asked. "Why would I go to a party where a douche bag like you will be and I'll probably see you embarrassing Mikaela in the process." Nova said. "I don't know what you're talking about. Mikaela likes it when I tell her what to do" Trent said with a smirk. "Have you even tried sitting down and talking to her? I swear you're a moron sometimes" Nova asked putting in her combination. Once the door swung open, it closed when one of Trent's goons had its hand on it. She smiled, and faced Trent. "You have your goon close my locker again, I'll make sure you don't see the next championship game for years" she said with a low growl. "Oh, what's a shrimp like you gonna do?" Trent asked and he went to swing at her. She ducked, punched his side, and twisted his whole arm back enough so when she moved it anymore, it would pop out of place. "Now, I suggest you screw off, and don't ever mess with me again, got it pretty boy?!" Nova said and her blue eyes shone through a little more under her contacts. "Yeah, just let go. That's my throwing arm" Trent whined and all his friends ran off without him. He scampered off and she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She rolled her shoulder and got her books from the locker.

**During history (last period)**

Nova was in the back fiddling with her pen when a picture popped up in her sight. She shook her head, and it flew across her vision again. She used her pen, and a spare sheet of paper, and started drawing. What was weird is that it lined up with the paper perfectly.

"Okay Mr. Witwicky, you're up." The teacher said, Sam walked up front and poured his backpack out. "Sorry I got a lot of stuff" he said while students laughed. She didn't even pay attention to half of what was going on besides her picture. She drew a robotic face that was kind and wise. She signed it, and dated it while listening.

A piece of paper flung from Trent's hand and hit Sam in the face. She, being right behind him, kicked his desk so hard he fell forward. She snickered and obviously he got punished instead of her. "People, responsibility" the teacher said but no one cared. "Okay, um, so for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer, in fact he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal" Sam said and while holding an aged map while a kid behind her snickered. "More like a crack pot" he said to his friend, and her left eye started twitching. She had many abilities, which one of them was super advanced hearing. She clenched her right hand around her pen, and made a large scratch in the desk.

"In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf." Sam said.

She could hear the voices of the past dance through her head.

"_Move faster men! Move! Chop! Heave! The ice is freezing faster than it's melting! Chop Faster! Heave men! Heave!" One sailor said._

"_No sacrifice, no Victory, We'll get to the Arctic Circle lads!" The captain said._

She was pulled out of her vision with Sam's voice. "So that's the story right?" he asked and put the map down. "And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th century seamen" Sam said and a collective laugh ran through the class. The teacher held up a "Quiet" sign but no one cared. She rolled her eyes, and made a high pitched whistle sound and everyone cringed. She smiled and when they looked at her, she shrugged her shoulders. "This here is the Quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks, it's all for sale by the way. Like the Sextant here, 50 bucks which is a bargain. These are pretty cool; these are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things." Sam said. "Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell, it's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." The teacher said, "I know, I'm sorry. I just, you know, this all going towards my car fund..." "Our car fund Sammy" Nova said with her legs crossed. "Like I was saying, it's all going towards "Our" car fund. You can tell your folks, it's on eBay, I take PayPal, and cold hard cash works too. And the Compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day, (**Sam!**) Sorry. Unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols." Sam said and continued ranting until she spotted the symbols. She focused on them, and the symbols embedded into her memory. She saw the symbols match up on a map, and it led to the hoover dam. She looked up and saw all the kids gone.

She gathered her stuff, and walked up to the front of the class while waiting to hear the results of her brother's project. They were talking while she walked up to the board, and drew a metal face. She stopped when Sam grabbed her hand, and she blinked at him. "Nova, you okay?" he asked and she smiled, "Yeah, I just couldn't get this picture out of my head today" she said and Sam looked at it. He shook his head and erased it. "It's okay sis. Let's get outside. Dad's waiting for us." Sam said and she held onto the necklace around her neck of a metal face and in its eyes were sapphires. She walked outside while Sam ran out past her. He jumped into the shot gun spot, and she opened the back passenger side door. She smacked the back of his head Gibbs style and she smiled.

"Yes, yes, Yes" Sam said. "So?" Ron asked. "A- but it's an A though" Sam said. "Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A" Ron said. "So I'm good?" Sam asked. "You're good" Ron said and they pulled out.

Later down the road, they drove up to a car dealership, and Ron smiled. "Got a little surprise for ya son" Ron said. "What kind of..?" Sam asked looking around.

"Yeah, a little surprise" Ron said. "No, no, no, no, no, Dad!" Sam asked. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Sam said. "See. Yeah I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Ron said. . "You think that's funny?" Sam asked and Nova chuckled. "It's too funny" She said and he pouted. "Do you really think I would get you a Porsche, for your first car?" Ron asked. "I don't wanna talk to you for the rest of this whole thing" Sam said. "Come on, it's just a practical joke" "It's not a funny joke." Sam said. They parked at the front, and a black guy walked out. "Manny!" "What?" "Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again, scarin white folks" the man said and the clown at the curb yelled; "I'm hot! Makeups melting it hurts my eyes" Nova shook her head, and held onto her necklace with the robot face. "Here? No, no, no. what is this? You said….You said half a car, not half a piece of crap Dad." Sam complained. "When I was your age, I'd been happy with four wheels and an engine" Ron said while Nova walked off. She noticed all the cars that were either rusted or just plain ugly.

Then for some reason there was a buzzing in the back of her head. She rubbed the back of her neck, and figured it was just a bug, and walked off. She saw a bright yellow spot in her peripheral vision. She turned towards a rumbling engine, and smiled.

"Nice, very nice" she said and she slid in the driver's seat. She rubbed her hands over the steering wheel, and smiled when the car rumbled. "You, are very different" she said and saw a symbol on the steering wheel. She rubbed the dirt off and gasped while holding her necklace. She jumped when Sam walked up. "You okay Nova?" he asked. "Yeah, the symbol on the wheel is the same on my necklace" she said and the car hummed under her. "I can't quite tell why" she said and scooted over for Sam to get in the driver's seat. The man was yelling at some Spanish guy about the car and Sam looked it over. "How much" Ron asked. "Well, given the semi-classic nature of the vehicle." Bobby started saying.

"Semi-classic, this is a 1976 Chevrolet Camaro, 2nd generation! It's definitly a classic" Nova said and the man blinked at her. "How do you know so much about cars?" Bobby asked. "I'm a certified genus." Nova said and smiled. "It looks custom faded" Bobby said and Nova snorted. "I'm sorry. There's no way you can custom fade a car" she said and Sam looked at her. "Well it's your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand" Bobby said. He stood up and said "Five grand" Bobby said. "No, I'm not paying over four, sorry" Ron said and Nova sighed. "Kids, come on, get out, get out the car" Bobby said. "No, no, no, you said cars pick their drivers." Sam said. The seatbelt on Nova's side tightened around her, and what was weird, she wasn't wearing one before. "Yeah well sometimes they pick drivers with cheap ass fathers, out the car." Bobby said. He went to a bug sitting next it, and opened the door. She wasn't paying attention to the action around her until the passenger door swung open and smacked into the door of the Bug. She saw Ron look at her and she raised her hands in defeat. "I didn't do anything" She defended and Sam rolled his eyes. Then the radio started making noises.

**-Greater than man-** is what the radio said and she looked at it curiously. "That one's my favorites drove all the way from alabammy" Bobby said and then the car windshields around them shattered when the radio emitted a high frequency signal. She covered her ears, and Bobby turned around and squeaked. "Four thousand" and Sam cheered. They went to get the paper work sorted out while Nova sat in the driver's seat and stared at the wheel.

"That was really weird, did you really do that?" she asked and the engine hummed in response. "Cool. Hey, can I tell you something?" She asked and the radio started crackling.

**-What's on your mind….little lady? -** The car asked and she rubbed the back of her head. "I've been having these dreams about a huge city made of metal, and then I see a metallic face hovering over me. It keeps telling me that "We'll meet again" but I have no idea who it is" Nova said. **–It sounds like Cybertron-** the car said and Nova nodded. "Is that the planet you came from?" she asked but didn't get an answer because Sam got in with his keys. They drove off and Nova couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about taking this car…thing home with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people! I liked the positive feedback on chapter one. This one will be extra special, and I think ya'll will be laughing and gasping. So without further adue….DRUM ROLL PLEASE? (Drum roll sounds from the back)**

**Enjoy chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and will never own Transformers or any of its content INCLUDING Nova.**

**Nova Prime Chapter 2**

**The Next Day**

Nova was clearing out boxes in the garage to fit Sam's car in it, and when she moved a large stack of boxes, she saw a metal pod sitting behind them. "What in the world is this?" she asked and when she walked towards it, it started clicking and it opened the thick glass hatch. "It must be some sort of escape pod from a sci-fi movie" she said and when her hand touched it, the skin on her hand shifted and in its place was shiny metal. She snatched her hand away, and shook it to get rid of the burning sensation she felt. As soon as the metal appeared, it dissapered, and she left the garage looking for her parents. "Mom, Dad!" she yelled in shock and Judy came running out concerned. "Nova honey, what's wrong?" Judy asked and Nova hugged her hand to her chest in shock. "I found this thing in the garage, and when I touched it, my hand turned metal. What am I?" she asked with tears streaming down her face. Judy sighed, and Ron came walking out with garden stuff on. "Ron, it's time we told her" Judy said and she looked at his shocked expression. "Nova, just know that we've always loved you like our own daughter" Judy said Nova looked at them both curious.

They led her to the pod, and took something out of it. "This came with you when we found you. We could never understand what it was, or how to turn it on, but we thought you would be able to when you were old enough." Ron said holding a tablet in his arms. It was larger than most iPads, but it wasn't a laptop. She held it, and it scanned her. The light fixated on her necklace and beeped. The screen lit up, and alien glyphs scrolled across it, while she followed every symbol. "Can you read it?" Judy asked, "It says I'm the daughter of Orion Pax. Who is he?" she asked and then a picture of a metal face appeared with a kind smile and a plate on his upper lip to make it look like he had a mustach. "I'm some sort of alien?" she asked and it showed her a picture of a metal baby with pink and blue armor. It had a caption on the bottom and it read, "Nova Pax, Armor class: First stage" She looked up at them, and had tears in her eyes. "You had me think I was a normal person with a high IQ, but I was just an alien? Why did you lie to me?" Nova asked hugging the tablet to her chest. "We wanted to protect you." Judy said hugging her. "From what?" she asked. "From the people that could have taken you from us and experimented on you" Ron said and the Camaro rumbled when it heard the conversation. "Did anyone hear that?" she asked and they looked confused. "Never mind, I wanna know who this Orion Pax character is." She said and the car's alarms started going off. "SAM, THE CAR'S FREAKING OUT!" Nova yelled and she turned to her parents with a look of betrayal on it. She walked inside with her tablet, and Sam ran outside with his keys.

**That night**

Nova sat on her bed with her tablet and looked at pictures of different places in the galaxy, and of Cybertron. She saw pictures of a pink female robot next to the blue and red one holding her as a baby. "My parents are aliens." She said and looked at her hand. She concentrated on it and it became metal. Her skin turned into dark blue armor with pink lines swirling around her arm. "Cool" she said and she turned her hand back.

**The next day**

Sam and Nova walked out to their car, and Nova noticed it was insanely dirty. "Sam, there is no way I'm riding in a dirty car" she said with her hands on her hips. "You're going to have to deal with it sis." Sam said and she groaned. They got in, and once they approached a small trailer park, she sunk in her seat. "There is no fragging way I'm riding with Miles." She said unbuckling her seat belt but it wouldn't budge. "Miles isn't that bad" Sam said pulling up into his gravel parking area. "Yesterday after school, he tried flirting with me and called me his girl. I seriously think this boy should get his head checked." Nova said and Sam rolled his eyes. Miles walked out, and he opened the passenger side door. "Oh, hey babe, what are you doing here?" Miles asked. "I'm here with my brother, and you are going to sit in the back" Nova said with a glare. "I don't think so, babe's like you should sit in the back and look pretty" Miles said with a smirk. Nova smiled, got up, and punched him in the stomach. "Nova, what the crap was that for?" Sam yelled while running to his friend's side. "He was being sexist. So I punished him." She said and got back in the car. "Let's go so I can go home" Nova said crossing her arms over her chest.

Miles got up and he climbed in the back. They set off to the lake, and then Miles opened his big mouth. "Hey man you sure were invited to this party?" and she rolled her eyes. "Of course bonehead, it's public property." Nova said and Miles flicked her in the back of the head. "You're supposed to stay quiet" he said and Nova's eyes behind her contacts flared in anger. She turned around and growled at him. "You touch me ever again, and you won't be able to walk straight for a week" Nova growled and Miles shrunk in his seat from fear.

They pulled up and Nova got out in her skinny jeans, boots, tank top, and red leather jacket which she left in the car. Miles climbed out and Trent was seen throwing a football to his friends. "Great, it's Trent. Another sexist pig I have to knock off their pedestal." She said crossing her arms over her chest and leaned against the car. She looked at Sam and saw Miles climbing the tree. "Idiot" she said as she shook her head. Trent walked over and smiled. "Hey babe, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Hanging out with my brother, you really should step back before I really twist your arm out its socket" Nova growled and he stepped away. The car rumbled as if laughing and she patted the door. "Thanks for the support" she said and the car radio turned on. "**What's…your Name**?" it asked.

"Nova Witwicky, and you?" she asked scanning the area. "**Bumblebee**" he said and she smiled. "It's nice to meet you Bee" she said and Nova felt the car heat up a bit. Sam came walking back to the car and Miles walked over. "Back seat Miles" she said and he nodded. She climbed in after him and shut the door softly while not wanting to hurt Bee. Bee turned the radio on, and played "**Who's gonna drive you home tonight**?" and Sam leaned against the car. "I'm gonna drive her home" Sam said and Miles sat forward. "She's an evil jock concubine man, let her walk." He said. "She lives 10 miles from here" Sam said and she heard this go on before she dragged Miles out of the car by his collar. He landed on the sidewalk with his stuff and Nova closed the door after she was buckled in. Bumble-bee drove next to Mikaela and Nova climbed in back. "Sorry Bee" she said as she put her foot on his seat. After some convincing from Sam, Mikaela got in and buckled up. "Hey K" Nova said. "Oh, hey Nova, Is this your brother?" she asked, "Yeah, in all his weirdness" Nova said with a smile.

She didn't really notice that he had dropped Mikaela off at home and was pulling up into their drive way. Sam looked back at her and she was asleep. "Hey Nova, come on wake up sis" Sam said and when he went to touch her shoulder, she started muttering something in a different language. It was a clicking and whirring of gears. He brought his hand back, and just stared at her. "That was weird" Sam said. "Nova, come on, time to go to bed" he said and when his hand came in contact with her shoulder, her eyes shot open, and her bright blue eyes glowed behind her contacts. "Sam, that you?" she asked and he smiled. "Yeah, come on sis. Let's get you to bed" Sam said and she smiled.

**That night**

_Nova was standing on the machine planet, and watched as a tall blue and red robot placed a small baby robot in another robot's arms. This one had all black armor. She was taken aboard the ship, and saw how the black robot secured the baby in a pod just like the one that she found. Before anything else could happen, she woke up._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mi amigos! Sorry, I just watched the Cheetah Girls 2 again after a long time and I'm in a Spanish mood. Anyways, here's the next instalment in my latest story….NOVA PRIME! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS AT ALL!**

**Chapter 2**

**2 hours later**

She ended up being shaken by her idiot brother. "What Sam, I was trying to sleep" she said rubbing her bright blue eyes. "Someone's stealing the car, let's go!" he said and Nova jumped out of bed in her pajama pants and tank top. She threw on her jacket and tennis shoes over her socks. "Let's go!" she shouted and they took off after the car on their bikes. While following said car down the road, she could hear Sam talking to whoever was in the car, and Nova smiled. "If only he knew." She said shaking her head. They followed the car to a junk yard and saw it stand up. She stood there in shock while her brother crouched next to her. He pulled her down and she glared at him. "Hey, you could get spotted by the alien" Sam said putting his phone away. "I'm not, he wasn't focusing his sensors on us" she said and Sam looked at her weird. "You need to stop watching Sci-fi movies" he said. "You're the one leaving them on all night, and I can hear them through my wall." She said smacking him across the back of the head. "Well, they help me fall asleep." He defended. "Then get head phones." She said and the Camaro folded back down. They ran from some dogs that they woke up after sneaking towards the car, and ended up standing on a box. Sam threw the keys at the car, and she winced. "Take the keys, the car's yours" he screamed and ran off. The car opened the door for her and she picked up the keys. "Sorry! Gotta go!" she yelled and ran after her brother. When Sam was talking to the police men, they cuffed him and Sam slammed his head down on the hood while Nova shook hers. The cops cuffed her and she took the chance to scream. "YOU LET ME GO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! IT WAS THAT STUPID CAR!" And the officer knocked her out. Sam's eyes never left the sight of his sister being roughly pushed into the cop car. He was then taken in the car, and they sped away.

**The next day**

She was sitting in a chair with Sam while sporting an ice pack on her head due to the migraine the officer gave her and listened to the detective. "So you're saying it just stood up?" he asked and Sam nodded. "Okay chefie, time to filler up and no drippy drippy." The detective said handing him a urine sample jar, and a tissue.

"What?" Sam asked and Nova was getting mad. "What are rolling? Whippets, Goofballs, a little wowie sauce with the boys?" the detective asked. "You think my brother's on drugs? Are you nuts?" she asked. "I wasn't talking to you. Just sit there and look pretty" he said with a wink. She could feel Ron's hand tightening on the chair and she stood up. "Listen here you perve! I am not some piece of meat and I do not appreciate you staring at me like that. I can twist your arms into so many different angles, that you'll end up throwing up your hand" Nova growled and Ron pulled her back when her eyes started glowing behind her contacts. "Nova, calm down" Ron said and she put the ice pack back on her head. "Your sister is quite aggressive." The detective said and Nova nodded. "Darn straight. I could also have you sued for Sexual harassment to a minor." Nova said and the detective paled. "You're….free to go" he said and they walked out while she took the ice pack with her.

"Nova, why did you threaten a police officer?" Ron asked once they got outside. "Because I can, I would have won that law suit because there were enough witnesses and the guy was being a total nut" she said raking her fingers through her dark blue hair.

"I'm just glad you didn't get arrested." Sam said and she scoffed. "Please, even if he made a move to arrest me I would have him on the floor with a dislocated shoulder." Nova said getting in her dad's car. "Remind me to never get you mad" Sam said and they drove home.

"You already know" she said and leaned her head back on the seat with the ice pack wedged between her head and the head rest. "So sis, what do you think about getting some ice cream?" Sam asked and she smiled. "You know my weakness" she said with a smile.

**The next morning**

Nova woke up with a ringing in her ears and then she heard something pop. She rubbed her back, and sighed. "I hate this stupid mattress" she said and went down stairs. "Morning Sam" she mumbled as she saw her brother drinking out of a milk carton. "Gross!" she said and he choked. He smiled and then Mojo started barking.

"Stop with the barking Mojo, it's too early" Sam said. He looked out the window and dropped the milk while freaking out. She heard a car engine and she ran outside in her pajamas.

"Bee, what are you doing here?" she asked and she saw the car open the driver's side door. **"Wanna go for a ride?" **he asked and she groaned. "I can't believe I'm gonna do this" she said and she climbed into the car. She looked really dorky in her black pajama pants with red hearts on them. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was wrinkled. "I hate this." She said and hopped into the driver's seat while Bee started the engine. He drove off and Sam peddled after him on his bike. They chased him on the sidewalk and she giggled. "Bee, you can't drive on the sidewalk" she said and the car swerved back onto the road.

They followed Sam on to the streets of the city and he ended up flipping over his bike and onto the sidewalk after hitting a piece on concrete. He landed on his back and Nova winced a little as the bike landed beside him. "Mom is not going to like that. She hates it when Sam messes up her bike." Nova said and they chased him further after he took off.

**Abandoned car park**

Sam peddled in and Bee followed slowly. Sam had disappeared behind some car and Nova looked around. "This looks totally creepy Bee" she sad and Bumblebee played the Jaws theme. "Seriously, that is not funny" she said and he whined. She heard a siren and looked around. "I hope it's not that stupid perve of a detective again." Nova said and the seats got stiffer. "What's up Bee?" Nova asked and they drove away from the car. Once they were far enough away, Bee opened the driver's side door and she jumped out. "**Stay here**" he said and she nodded. "Got it" she said and took her phone out so she could record the incoming smack down. "This is gonna be sweet." She said and snuck over to the cop car. She hit record and waited.

Sam rode up on their mom's pink bike; correction, his mom's and her adopted mom's bike. "Listen" he said before the cop door swung out and hit him off the bike. He flew from the door to the ground in front of the grill in 2 seconds and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing on the tape. "Ow that hurt" he said and she nodded. He got up and leaned on the hood. "Listen to me, thank goodness you're here. I've had the worst day ever, I've been…I've been followed here on my mother's bike right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here. So get out of the car" he said and the car sped forward. She looked shocked and continued to film. He starts to freak out while the car gets closer and closer. What she saw next kind of confused her for a minute. The head lights on the mustang (drool!) extended out and rotated while looking at Sam. It had spikes all around it and the lights pulled back in. She kept recording and stood there shocked as it shifted and stood up to be a tall metal robot, but it wasn't the one from her dreams. She clicked the video off and shoved the phone back in her pocket and jumped in front of the robot and grabbed her brother. "Time to go Sam" she said and they ran away from the monster while Sam cussed.

"Language!" she yelled and she felt like she was flying. She landed a little ways away from where her brother was lying on a car's windshield. She heard gears rotating and she looked up at the robot above Sam.

"Are you ladiesman217?" he asked in a deep voice. "I don't know what you're talking about" Sam said. "Are you Ladiesman217?" the robot asked more fiercely. "Yeah" Sam confessed and the robot got really close.

"Where is eBay item 21153, where are the glasses?" he demanded and Nova pretty much sank to the ground again. The very glasses were in her pajama pants pocket after she was "borrowing" them last night. Sam shot up and the robot tipped over the car. Sam and Nova, who got up from the ground, ran away from the robot and Sam ended up tackling Mikaela off her scooter. "Geez, you should have played football Sam, that was a great tackle" Nova said getting them up. "What is your problem Sam?" she asked and Nova chuckled. "Besides the usual?" she asked and Mikaela smiled briefly while Sam freaked out. "Okay, there's a monster right there, it just attacked me. Here he comes (Con comes stomping down the alley while throwing cars.) Alright, get up, you have to get up and run! You have to run okay?" he asked and then Bee came speeding over to them.

He hit his breaks and spun while knocking the robot off his feet. He stopped by Nova and the other two and she climbed in the driver's seat while the other two were debating. "This is no time for this. Just get in the fragging car" Nova yelled and the two scrambled into the leather seats.

As they drove down an abandoned street, Bumblebee started playing some really cool chase music and Nova laughed while her hands were on the wheel. "How can you be laughing at a time like this?" Sam yelled and she smiled. "It's funny because were in a high speed chase, and this is chase music. It's totally perfect" Nova said and they nodded agreeing. The two kept complaining that they were gonna die and Sam started telling her that he was a really kick butt driver. "And don't forget it" Nova said and she patted the dash. He quickly changed his statement when Bee drove through a stain glass wall from an abandoned warehouse. He then drove through stacked boxes while he swerved. Mikaela was freaking out and Sam was screaming. "SAM, my ears are sensitive, turn down the decibel." She yelled and he nodded quietly.

It had gotten dark quickly and they pulled into a parking lot of an abandoned warehouse. All the doors locked and Nova smiled. "Were locked in" Sam said and Nova gave him the "No-duh" look. "At least we ditched the monster right?" he asked and they heard engines. The cop car passed them, squeaked his breaks and backed up. The ignition started and Bee spun his tires real fast and sped out of the parking lot. They just missed the tail of the mustang (phew) and drove out to an abandoned electrical factory. He did a U turn and tossed them all out of his cab. "Come on guys, let's back up" Nova said and Sam did as he was told, even if it was his little sister. The Camaro started shifting and then Nova stood frozen. "Wow, he's huge" she said and the robot trilled while putting his mask down. He braced for the impact of the cop car, and it transformed while tackling Bee. It started shouting in a foreign language and Nova's bright blue eyes opened in shock. "He did not just say what I thought he said" Nova exclaimed while Sam looked at her. "You understood that?" Sam asked. "Yeah, and it's not something I'd like to repeat."

She said and Sam shrugged his shoulders. A piece of the evil robot popped off and a smaller one jumped out. She sighed and they ran away from it while also trying to not get squished.

The little freak bot snuck up on Sam, dragged him down and he tried (and failed) to kick the robot off. Mikaela ran off and Nova took that opportunity to explore her HUD (Heads up Display) that she discovered last night as it showed up in her line of vision. She activated a weapons program and it turned her right hand into a mini cannon with a glowing blue center. She smiled and pointed it at the robot. "Hey freak!" she yelled and the little robot looked up from attacking Sam to stare down the barrel of a cannon. "Say hello to my little friend!" she said and blasted the robot off with a low EMP pulse. She turned the pulse up and the cannon started to glow a brighter blue. She obliterated its body while its head was still intact. She kicked the head away and watched as it soared over the crushed building. The cannon folded back into her arm and she shook off the burning sensation in her hand. She walked up to Sam and helped him up while he stared wideyed at her. "What are you?" he asked. "I honestly don't know" she said and he smiled. "We'll figure it out together" he said and they hugged. Once Mikaela came running back up, they ran back to where Bee was and didn't notice the little robot scanning Mikaela's phone and turning into it while lying by the purse.

**To be continued…**

**Tell me what you think and be honest. Loves ya all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**With Bee**

The others approached it slowly and Nova walked up to it confidently. Bee was walking back to them while turning his cannon into his hand again. "What is it?" Mikaela asked and Nova smiled. "It's a robot. But like a…like a different…You know, like a super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese, yeah, definitly Japanese." Sam said and he walked over to Nova who was standing on the hill. "What are you doing?" Mikaela asked. "It's not going to hurt us Kaela. It would have done that by now if it wanted to." Nova said and Mikaela joined them. "Really, well do you speak robot? Because they just had a giant droid death match" Mikaela said and Sam walked closer. Bee put his hands on his hips and Nova thought that was the cutest thing ever. "I think it wants something from me" Sam said and Nova smiled. "No duh genius" she said. "What?" Kaela asked and Sam turned to her. "Well, cause the other one was talking about my eBay page" Sam said and walked closer. "You are the strangest boy I've ever met" Kaela said and Nova snorted. "Can you talk?" Sam yelled and Nova punched him. "Stop yelling. He can hear you just fine" she said and he nodded. "**XM Satellite Radio….Digital cable brings you….Columbia broadcasting system….**" He said.

"So...You talk through the radio?" Sam asked and Nova did a face palm. "**Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful, you're wonderful" **Bee said and Nova giggled as he clapped. "So what was that last night, what was that?" Sam asked. "**Message from Starfleet captain….throughout the inanimate vastness of space…Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!**" Bee said and she rolled her eyes when she heard Lt. Uhura from Star trek in there. "Visitors from Heaven, What….What are you like an Alien or something?" Mikaela asked and Nova looked up at Bee and he nodded at her. He went down on all fours and transformed back into his Camaro vehicle mode. "I call driver's seat!" Nova yelled and darted to the driver's side after it was all put back together.

He popped open the door and she heard John Wayne. "**Any more questions you want to ask?**" she smiled and buckled in before Sam could take her seat. Mikaela and Sam argued about whether she wanted to get in or not and she rolled her eyes. They eventually climbed in and she saw Sam on the end while Mikaela was in the middle. They drove to the place Bee threw them out at, and Mikaela grabbed her purse.

As they were on the road Mikaela felt awkward and said "This car's a pretty good driver" and Nova nodded. "Yep." She said and Sam smiled.

"Maybe you should sit in my lap" Sam said and Nova choked. "Why?" Mikaela asked. "Because I have the only other seatbelt" Sam said and Nova rolled her eyes when she got air back in her lungs. "Yeah alright" she said and crawled into his lap. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of them just after he pulled the seatbelt over them both. "You know that seatbelt thing was a pretty smooth move" Mikaela said and Nova smiled as Sam blushed.

"You know what I don't understand?" she asked. "What? How to not date jerks" Nova asked jokingly. "No, Why if he's supposed to be like this super advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" she asked and Nova hit the brakes. Bee opened his door and she shook her head. "Whoa…Oh See? No. Get… No that doesn't work. See?" Sam asked. Some guy yelled "Move it ya moron!" and Nova glared at them. "Fantastic" Nova said getting out and Bee drove away. "Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean 4,000 dollars just drove off" Sam said and Nova spotted him driving on his right set of wheels. A new Camaro passed Bee and a blue light passed over it. She felt her jaw hit the floor when she saw a new Chevy Camaro drive up. "Whoa, nice upgrade Bee" Nova said and Sam looked at all the new features. "I'm taking the car to school Sam" she said and sat in the new leather. "What" he asked in shock and got in.

**In space**

Four large objects appeared in the atmosphere and started to burn.

**With Bee**

They pulled up infront of a large building and Mikaela got out first. She looked around and Nova looked up at the meteors and felt a tug on her heart. "Orion" she whispered and they gathered together while the meteors crashed in separate places. One landed in the ground a few yards away and Nova bolted towards it. Sam and Mikaela followed and she stopped when the pod shifted open. She saw carvings similar to the drawings on Sam's newspaper and she smiled. "That is epic." She said and touched the pod carefully. She saw images and a planet before she drew her hand away. The name "Nova Prime" rang through her head and she thought it was just her middle name. She ran over to Sam and hugged him. They got back in Bee and headed out.

**In an alley somewhere**

Bee pulled into an alley with broken down cars, and garbage everywhere. Nova started to look nervous and Sam took her hand. "Your gonna be fine Nova" Sam said and Nova nodded. They stopped and the trio crawled out.

She looked at the end of the alley and could see large headlights and could feel the engine. "Something big is coming" Nova said and her contacts fell out. "Man" she said and sighed. "Whatever" she said and stood next to Sam and Mikaela. Other cars pulled in and made her feel super nervous because she couldn't run away.

She saw a Peterbilt with red and blue flames, a Silver Pontiac Solstice, a bright green rescue hummer, and a jet black GMC top kick with huge pipes. "Wow, nice cars." She said instantly forgetting her fear.

The Peterbilt stopped really close and started transforming into a really big and really tall robot. She looked everywhere on the bot and took in its unique transformation sequence. "Wow, that's awesome" she said and looked around them as the others stood up. The big bot walked to them and kneeled down really close to Nova's and Sam's face.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, and Nova Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" the bot asked. "Yeah" said Sam and Nova together while Sam was looking at his face closer. "Sam, back up" Nova said and he took a few steps back. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron" Optimus said and Nova closed her eyes because memories and names came into her head.

"But you can call us Autobots for short" a bright yellow or green bot said in a British voice. "Autobots" Sam muttered and Nova smiled.

"What's crackin little bitches?" a silver bot asked and Nova giggled. "My first lieutenant, Designation Jazz" Optimus said with a sigh. Jazz flipped and kneeled on the ground. "This looks like a cool place to kick it" he said and Nova smiled. "I like him" she said and Sam rolled his eyes. Jazz jumped on the hood of an old car and relaxed.

"What is that? How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked. "We've learned earth's languages through the world wide web" Optimus said and she nodded. "Keep up Sammy, even I knew that" Nova said walking to the other side of Mikaela. She heard shifting behind them and turned around to see the biggest set of cannons she's ever seen. "My Weapons specialist Ironhide" Optimus said. "You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide asked and she smiled. "Easy Ironhide" Optimus said and the mech sighed. "Just kidding, I just wanted to show him my cannons." Hide said and Sam smiled. "Cool." Nova said and Ironhide nodded at her. "Our Medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said pointing to the yellow bot. He sniffed the air and hummed. "Hm, it seems the boys pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female. And I smell a sparkling" he said and all the bots looked at him. He nodded towards Nova and she scratched the back of her head. "I can explain, sort of" she said and Optimus raised an eyebrow. Sam and Mikaela suddenly got embarrassed. "You already know your guardian Bumblebee" Optimus said and Bee bounced on his feet like a boxer.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked. "**Check on the rep yep, second to none**" his radio played and Nova giggled. Bee nodded. "So you're my guardian huh?" Sam asked and Nova walked up to them. "Nope, he's ours" she said and he rolled his eyes. Ratchet fired a laser at his throat and he coughed.

"His vocal processers were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them" Ratchet said and Nova looked at Bee with sad eyes. "Aww, bee that's terrible" she said and she put a hand on his foot.

Mikaela turned to Optimus and asked the million dollar question. "Why are you here?" she asked and Nova looked up intrigued. "We are here looking for the alspark, and we must find it before Megatron." Optimus said and Nova gasped silently. "Mega-what?" Sam asked and she saw him push something on the side of his head. He projected an image on the ground and it showed the ground cracking below them. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars." Optimus said and Nova saw the silver mech and he threw a spear at a grey bot. she felt her chest tighten and she leaned against something hard to keep her balance. "Megatron followed it to Earth where Captain Witwicky found him." Optimus continued and she looked up suddenly. "Wow, our grandfather" Nova said and noticed she was leaning on Iron hide's leg. She stood up and smiled at him while he nodded at her and she walked to Sam. "It was an accident that intertwined our fates." Optimus said and she pictured the events happening again.

_The dogs of the sailors run off, and one of the sailors shout. "Come back" and all the sailors ran after the dogs. They started digging and the soldiers stopped. "I think the dogs found something" one sailor said. The ice started cracking and everyone looked around. "The ice is cracking" Archibald said and they grabbed a hold on the edges with their ice picks. Captain Witwicky fell through a hole in the ice and slid down a slide and into a cave below. The sailors yelled and shouted "Captain, grab my rope captain" and the captain stood up. "I'm alright lads." He said and he looked around. The distant voice of a sailor asked "Can we throw you a rope captain?" and the captain ignored them. He looked around and discovered he was in a large cave with a large metal being in it. _

"Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube." Optimus said.

"_Men, we've made a discovery" the captain said and he was standing in the large hand of Megatron. _

"He accidently activated his navigation system,"

_The captain picked at a piece of his armor and noises came from the iceman. His eyes lit up and flashed at the captain. The captain fell back and dropped his glasses. _

"The coordinates to the Cube's location on earth were imprinted on his glasses." Optimus said and Sam interrupted him. "How do you know about his glasses." He asked and Nova sighed. "EBay" Optimus said and Sam looked at his sister. "EBay" he repeated and she nodded. "I told you it was a bad idea to put those on the internet." Nova said and he rolled his eyes. "If the Decepticons find the Alspark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines build a new army." Ratchet said. "And the human race will be extinguished, Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus said and Nova sighed. "That's heavy" she said and Sam nodded. "Please tell me you have those glasses?" Mikaela asked and Sam nodded.

Nova climbed into Iron-hide's cab, and they all drove off.

**Witwicky residence**

The group rolled up to the house and Nova felt like she was gonna hurl. "If you purge in me, I will blast you" Ironhide said and she stumbled out before purging on the grass. "Nova! Are you okay?" Sam asked kneeling down to her level. He looked at the puke and saw something glowing blue. Ratchet transformed and kneeled down to her. "She purged energon. How is it possible?" Ratchet asked and she looked at him with glowing blue eyes. "I knew it" he said and she smiled weakly. "I can't tell you just yet" she said and Ratchet nodded. He transformed back into his ambulance mode, and opened the back doors. A man in his late thirties, with dark blonde hair and green scrubs under a doctor's coat stepped out and they all stood in shock. "Wow, that's so life like" she said and poked his arm. "And I can touch it. Is it really you Doc?" she asked and he scowled. "Yep that's him alright" she said and he helped her into the back. "You're getting a checkup" he said and she groaned. "I hate doctors" she mumbled and he glared at her. "Okay, start talking" he said and she sighed. "Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked. "As a doctor, whether I am human or cybertronian, I go by the Doctor-patient confidentiality code. What's up?" he asked getting a needle ready. "My parents who took me in, Judy and Ron, they found me in a capsule when I was just a baby. As I got older, my eyes started turning this bright blue, and then they started glowing. I've also been very smart and I aced everything that was put infront of me. It was like I could instantly know these things before the teacher taught me. I was considered a freak at first, but then people started realizing I was a child prodigy and a genius by the age of 16. Then while Bee was fighting a Decepticon, I found out I could change my arms into cannons." She said and Ratchet looked at her skeptically. "Show me" he said and she shifted her left arm into a medium sized cannon. "Wow, you seem to be a techno organic. Those are very rare" he said and she shifted it back. "The reason I can do this is because I saw an icon in my vision and it asked me if I wanted to turn my "Battle computer" on and I said yes. I had no idea what was gonna happen" she said and Ratchet nodded.

"I will keep your secret. Go give those glasses to Sam and we'll leave" he said and she looked at him and then took them out of her pocket. "How?" she asked and he smiled.

She got out of the back of the vehicle and noticed Optimus standing up and she gasped. "Optimus what are you doing?" she asked and he walked around while Sam freaked out. "Sam, calm down. You're going to have another stroke" she said and they watched as Optimus stepped on the fountain. "Oops, my bad" he said and she couldn't help but giggle at the huge cybertronian saying something so human. "Oh, I….You couldn't, you couldn't wait for five…you couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to just stay! Just stay!" he said and then Mojo decided to come running out. Mikaela ran in and Sam ran up to her. "I told you to watch them. I told you." He said, "Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush" Mikaela said. "Oh this is bad. No!" he said when Mojo started peeing on Iron-hide's foot. "Mojo, Mojo off the robot!" he yelled and Iron-hide shook his foot. "Oh, wet" he said.

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy! Hold on, hold on. This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. (Iron-hide spins his cannons at Mojo and Sam shrinks back.) He's a pet…okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away…Put the…put them away, please?" he asked. "You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?" Iron-hide asked, "A what? No, no, no, no. he's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my...…This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?" he asked and Nova shook her head. "Don't look at me, I never asked for one" she said crossing her arms over her chest, and realizing that she needed to change. "He's leaked lubricants all over my foot." Iron-hide said and Nova snickered while she went up the stairs without alerting her parents. "He peed on you? Bad mojo, Bad mojo." Sam said and Iron-hide repeated. "Bad Mojo" he said and the dog whimpered. "I'm sorry, he has a male dominance thing that's all it is" Sam said reassuring the large bot. He walked off complaining that his foot was gonna rust and Nova joined them after taking a very quick shower and getting dressed in skinny jeans, converse, and an old navy T-shirt. She carried her leather jacket with her and the glasses in her pocket. The bots shifted their legs around and Sam started freaking out again. She ran her hand through her shoulder length blue hair with a pink stripe and sighed. "Oh, okay, Shh, Shh" he said because their feet were making noise. "Shut up and go hide" he said and Nova looked at him. "Just hurry" Optimus said and she nodded. Sam went into the house while Nova stood outside with Mikaela. Mikaela noticed that her hair had gotten lighter and she had stopped wearing contacts. "Did you change?" she asked. "Yeah, I couldn't stay in my pajamas all day" she said and Mikaela nodded.

The bots hid as best they could and Bee got right up to the window to see what was going on.

**Upstairs**

Sam was looking for the glasses when Nova walked in. "Where do you need me to look?" she asked and he pointed over by his desk. "Where are they? No, no, no, no" he muttered as he searched his shelves. She searched under his desk and found a magazine. "Seriously Sam, Busty beauties?" she asked and he blushed. She put them away and pulled out the glasses from her pocket and went down stairs. She put them in Sam's bag and then the house shook.

She went back in his room and saw Mikaela being lifted into the room. "What? What is this?" sam asked, "Time is short" Optimus said and she smiled. "They really want those glasses." Mikaela said and Sam sighed. "Please hurry" Optimus said and Nova nodded. "Don't worry boss bot, we'll be out in a nano-click" she said and Optimus looked at her surprised. Sam threw stuff everywhere and sighed. "Yeah, no it's definitly gone" Sam said. "What do you mean?" Mikaela asked. "My glasses were in the bag, they were in the backpack, and now the backpack isn't here." Sam said. "Well I'm surprised you know where anything is in here" she said and he sighed. "Well they're gonna be pissed, so what do you wanna do?" she asked. "So what I think you should do is you should…you check this whole…this whole section here. Just give it a clean sweep and I'll get this corner here." Sam said and Mikaela pulled out a black box. "Yeah, no, no, no, Not there, that's my…that's my private…sorry that's nothing." "You just…you just told me to look…" "I know, but I didn't mean to look inside my treasure chest." "You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room. I'm already stressed out enough." She said and they heard noises from outside. "What now?" Nova asked and they saw all the bots in vehicle mode sitting in the back yard. She took a picture and smiled. "No. No, no, no, no. This isn't hiding, this isn't hiding. This is my backyard not a truck stop. Oh man, oh" he said and Nova started giggling. "That is too funny" she said and Sam glared at her. "Sam, Sam, Sam. He's back here" she said. "I can't deal with this; I can't…" he said running to the window and saw the garden. "What, no, no!" Nova said and looked at Optimus fiercely. "Do you have any idea how long it took for me and mom to plant those?" she growled and Optimus took a step back in fear and in shock. "This was my mother's flowers…" Sam said. "Oops," Optimus said and she sighed. "Okay, listen. You got to listen to me, if my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper okay?" Sam said, "We must have the glasses" Optimus said. "I know you need the glasses, I've been looking everywhere. They're not here, they're definitly not here." Sam said and Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Keep searching." He said and Nova looked through a pile of books. "I need you to be quiet for five minutes, Ten minutes okay? Please I'm begging you. You got to…you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing…" "Calm down, calm down" Optimus said and Nova outright laughed. "That's hilarious." She said and Sam glared at her. "You got to do something here, you got to do something here." He said. Optimus turned around and said. "Autobots fall back" and Sam sighed with relief. "Thank you. Please for five minutes. Good, good, okay" he said and she watched him stand up. "He was kneeling. Holy moly he's tall" she said looking up at the bot. "Move!" "Get away" "What's the matter with you, can't you be quiet, he wants us to be quiet" Optimus asked and she giggled from the window. "I'm look out Sam" she said and leaned on the window sill. Sam grumbled something and she watched as Ratchet walked straight into an electricity pole. He yelled, his lights turned on and then he crashed into the neighbors green house. He sat up and shook his torso. "Wow that was tingly. You got to try that" he said. "Yeah, that looks fun" Iron-hide said while leaving him there. The whole block's electricity went out and she hung her head. "Geez Ratchet. Watch where you're going" she groaned and the mech was enjoying the sensation of being shocked. She heard voices from the hallway, and grabbed Mikaela. "We need to hide." she said and pulled her down behind Sam's bed. "Sam?" Ron asked. "Sammy" Judy asked, the footsteps got closer and then she saw Ratchet shining a bright blue light into the room. "Doc, put that thing away" she whispered and he shook his head. "Sam!" Judy yelled. "Ratchet, point the light" Optimus said. "Come on, hurry" Ironhide said. "Listen, we got a major issue here. What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on, you gotta turn it off, you gotta tell him to turn it off." Sam said. "Sam, are you in there?" Ron asked. "How come the door's locked, you know there are no doors locked in my house." Ron said. "You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door." "One more chance, five..." "Oh dear" "Four, it's coming off the hinges pal" "He's counting, sam just open the door" "Three…" "Oh" "Two…" "He's counting." "Stand back" and Sam opened the door. "What's up? What's with the bat?" he asked. "Who were you talking to?" Ron asked. "I'm talking to you" "Why are you sweaty and filthy?" Judy asked. "I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager." Sam said. "We heard voices and noises and we thought you were…"

"It doesn't matter what we thought, what was that light?" Ron asked. "No, what light? What? There's no light dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand. That's what it is. Maybe it bounced…" "There was a light under the door" Ron said. "Look, you can't…you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock, you got to communicate." Sam said. "We knocked for five minutes." "I'm a teenager" he said. "We knocked." Judy said. "You didn't knock. You were screaming at me okay?" he yelled. "No, this is repression what you're doing here." Sam said. "Oh, for Pete's sakes, you are so defensive. Were you masturbating?" she asked and they whole room got quiet until a laughter broke the silence and Nova came out from behind his bed with a comic book in her hands. "That is something I really don't wanna hear." She said and walked out. They argued about it until Ron walked into the bathroom. Nova leaned out her window and watched Optimus go around the house to avoid being seen. He recoiled back from a window and stepped down hard on the ground to catch himself. "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway." "Okay" "After shock, after shock! Oh I hate these" Ron said climbing in the bathtub. She saw Optimus direct the bots into hiding and she smiled when they fit in the smallest of places. "Hey the lights are back on," Judy said and she smiled when her computer booted back up. "Where?" is what she heard from her window. "Come on get out of that tub" Judy yelled. "Can't you take safety seriously?" Ron asked. Jazz was about to look in the window when he ducked down. "Oh, oh, man! Man. Oh." He said hiding. "Goodness this floor is filthy Sam" Judy said. Ron looked at the yard and groaned. "Oh no, look at the yard, the yard is destroyed." Ron said. "Judy, better call the city, we got a blown transformer. Power poles sparking all over the place, Oh man, yard's a waste, trashed, gone, it's a wash, the whole yard." Ron said. "The parents are very irritating." Ironhide said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah" Ratchet said. "Can I take them out?" Ironhide asked and Nova glared at him while her eyes glowed dangerously. "Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans, what is with you?" Optimus asked and Iron hide pouted. "Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option." He said.

**Sam's room**

"We heard you talking to somebody Sam and we know it wasn't Nova" Judy said. Mikaela stood up from her spot and they all froze. "Hi, I'm Mikaela. I'm a friend of Sam and Nova" she said. Judy giggled and smiled. "Gosh you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?" Judy asked.

"She can hear you talking mom" Sam said while Ron gave him a fist bump. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about..." "Sorry that we're bugging you." Ron said. "Do you have my backpack?" Sam asked. "Oh It's in the kitchen" Judy said and Nova ran in. "There's some SUV's coming this way guys" she said and they looked at her funny. "Fine, don't believe me then" she said and walked out.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY I'M BACK. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND I APPRECIATE ALL THE GREAT COMMENTS AND ADVICE. WILL TRY TO MAKE IT BETTER TO READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

**Downstairs**

They all hurried down stairs while Sam got the glasses from his back pack. Nova went to the garage via a door in the kitchen and covered the pod up with tarp and stacked boxes around it. She surveyed her work and nodded when she was satisfied with it. The doorbell rang and she saw the men from the small window in the garage. She snuck back into her living room and picked up a random book on her way to the door. She flipped to the middle and looked up at the open door. "Ronald Wikity?" the man asked. "It's Witwicky, who are you?" Ron asked. "Were the government, Sector seven" the man said. "Never heard of it" Ron said and Nova walked up. "That looks like a cardboard badge to me." she said squinting at it and the man looked at her. "Never will." He said and put it away.

"You son and daughter are the great grandchildren of the great Archibald Wikity are they not?" he asked. "It's Witwicky" Ron said. "May I enter the premises, Sir?" he asked. "Not without a search warrant." Nova said putting her book down and it was advanced bio physics. The man looked at her and frowned. "We don't need one" he said and walked into the house. "Ron, there's guys all over the front yard." Judy said and Nova scanned the entire house in her mind and counted the men. "What the heck is going on here?" Ron asked. "Your son and daughter filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter" he said. Judy yelled something about her rose bushes and Ron walked up to the government man. "National security huh?" he asked. "That's right, national security" he said and Judy freaked out.

"Ron, they're everywhere. There are guys in suits all around the house, look at this" she said Ron yelled. "Could you stay off the grass" Mr. Witwicky said and the man yelled. "Get me a sample and some isotope readings" the man said and Nova smiled. "Really, you need isotope readings for a stolen car report. That screams shifty in so many ways." She said crossing her arms across her chest. "How would you know that?" the man asked. "I have a grade point average above 4.0, and my IQ is higher than any of your scientists. Figure it out" she said looking at her nails.

"Well, aren't you the little genius" he said. "Bingo, give the man a prize." She said sarcastically and picked up the book again until she was handcuffed, "You're insulting a government agent, that's the same thing as harassment" he said and she snapped the cuffs. "I don't think so. Nowhere In the law says that being sarcastic was harassment. Get your facts right bub" she said and they glared at each other. Judy yelled about them pulling up her rose bushes but she didn't register it. "They've got to get their hands off my bush!" she yelled holding a bat. "Drop the bat mam." He said. "Hey, hey, hey, that's my…." Ron started and an agent stopped him. "I am carrying a loaded weapon." He said and Nova scoffed. "The only thing you're carrying is a taser, that's it" she said and they all looked at her. "What, I saw it when his jacket moved" she said holding a nail file close to her fingers.

"You better get those guys out of my garden before I beat the crap out of them." She said and Nova smiled. "Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints, fever?" the man asked shining a flashlight in her face. "No!" she said. "What is this" Sam asked. The agent tossed the bat to another agent and smiled. "How you doing son, your name Sam?" he asked and Nova stopped him. "Yeah" he said. "Well I need you and your sister to come with us." He said and both parents stood infront of their children. "Whoa, way out of line" Ron said. "Sir, I am asking you politely, back off" the agent said.

"You're not taking my kids." Ron said. "Really, you're gonna get rough with us?" the agent asked. "No, but I'm gonna call the cops, because there's something fishy going on around here." Ron said, "Yeah, there's something fishy about you, your son, your daughter, your little taco bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here." The agent said. "What operation?" Ron asked. "That is what were gonna find out." He said. Another agent walked up to him and whispered something only Nova can hear. "I think, direct contact." And the main agent looked at him a few times and nodded. "Son" "Yeah" Sam said. "Step forward please?" "Just stand?" he asked and Nova clenched her hands into fists.

The main agent scanned him with a radiation detector, and it beeped. "Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" he said and agents swarmed the family. Nova felt really constricted and felt cuffs around her hands. "You hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass" Judy yelled and Nova got shoved into a SUV with Sam and Mikaela.

**On the road**

They drove for a while until Simmons (After he introduced himself) held up a plastic bag. "So, LadiesMan217, That is your eBay username, right?" Simmons asked and Sam nodded. "Yeah, but, you know. It was a typo and I ran with it." He said and Mikaela smiled. "What do you make of this?" he asked and played a recording. "_My name is Sam Witwicky okay? And my..."_ "Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan" Mikaela said looking at Sam. "Last night at the station you told the officer your car Transformed. Enlighten me" he said. "Well, here's what I said, okay? Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen..." "Really" Simmons asked not convinced. "…From me, from my home, but its fine now because it came back, It came back" Sam said. "Not on its own. That would be crazy" Nova said and they all laughed. "So what do kids know about aliens huh?" Simmons asked breaking the laughter. "Oh you mean like a Martian? Like what E.T? No" Sam said.

"It's an urban legend" Mikaela said and they agreed. "You see this; this is an I-Can-do-whatever-I-want and- get- away-with-it-badge." He said. "Right" Sam said. "That looks more like cardboard to me" Nova said and he glared at her. "I'm gonna lock you up forever. And don't think I don't know what you are little girl" he said and her eyes glowed dangerously. "Get me even madder and the Hulk will look like a puppy" she said and the two teens backed away from her in fear. "Don't listen to him, he's just pissy cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." Mikaela said and Nova smiled. Her eyes died down and Simmons smiled. "You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." he said and Nova looked at Mikaela shocked. "What, parole?" Sam asked and Nova elbowed him.

"It's nothing." She said. "Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Simmons asked and Nova rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you have a seatbelt on? You're gonna go straight through that window." Nova said and Mikaela smiled at her. "You know those cars my dad used to teach me how to fix? Well they…They weren't always his." Mikaela said glaring at Simmons. "You stole cars?" Sam asked and Nova elbowed him harder. "Well we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take me along." Mikaela said. "She's got her own Juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal, criminals are hot." He said and Nova cleared her throat. "Ya know you can get charged with sexual harassment. And don't say it doesn't apply to government agents, it does, and I checked last night when that detective was eying me like candy." Nova said and he glared at her. "No one was talking to you freak" he said and she growled.

The detector was going crazy and they ran into a large foot. Nova was thrown forward because they didn't care to put seatbelts on them and she was sent to the floor. "Ow." She groaned and Simmons laughed at her, she snapped the cuffs off and smiled at him. "For the record I could have done that in the first place." She said and they all swerved to miss the huge legs. "Big, it's big!" one agent said and huge hands grabbed the sides of the car and lifted. The metal of the car groaned and everyone but Nova was freaking out. She looked past the light and saw Optimus's hands. The roof of the car finally came off and Nova bounced in her seat as they hit the ground. He finally turned off the light and she could have sworn she heard Simmons crap his pants.

"You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime" Sam said and the agents stood up. "Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus said and the bots came from behind swinging on the bridge and standing behind them with guns drawn. No one expected what happened next to happen, but when Jazz took the weapons by a magnet, Nova went up with them. "Geez Jazz. Be a little more careful." She said as Iron-hide peeled her off and sat her on the ground. "Thanks Hide" she said and fixed her shirt.

Optimus kneeled down to them, which is the coolest sight ever, and looked directly at Simmons. "Hi there" Simmons said and Nova looked at him curiously. "You don't seem afraid, are not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked. "Look there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." Simmons said and Nova scoffed. "Get out of the car" Optimus said and everyone scrambled. "Alright, me you want me to get…" "NOW"

"All right, all right; get out; hey; alright, I'm…I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without nearly killing us" Simmons said and Mikaela ran to Sam. She got his handcuffs off too and he said. "You good with handcuffs too now huh?" and Nova kicked him. "Stop being rude" She said and Sam nodded. "You weren't supposed to hear all that." Mikaela said and Nova looked at her sadly.

"Yeah" "Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. when have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" she asked and Nova hugged her. "I'm so sorry Kaela." She said and they separated.

"Big guys, big guys with big guns" Simmons said. "What is Sector Seven?" Sam asked. "Answer me!" he said again. "I'm the one who asks questions around here, not you young man" he said and Nova pointed her cannon at his face. "Answer him or your head is splattered against the pavement." Nova said and everyone gasped. Mikaela looked at her and she smiled. "We all have our secrets Kaela." She said and turned back to the man infront of her cannon.

"How'd you know about the aliens and about Nova?" Mikaela asked. "Where did you take our parents?" Nova asked. "I am not at liberty to discuss it." "No? Well, then someone better get a mop. It's gonna get messy" she said and her barrel glowed until Optimus picked her up. "Hey! Not cool boss bot" she said and she sat in his hand. "We do not harm humans. It applies to you too" he said and she shifted her arm back into its normal state.

Sam dug out Simmon's badge and waved it in his face. "I can't hear anything" she said and Optimus deployed his battle mask.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Sam asked when she adjusted her Audio output. "Cool" she whispered. "Wouldn't you like to know" Simmons said and she smiled. Bee undid something on his front and then a coke can came out. Lubricant came out and drenched Simmons in it and she burst out laughing while Optimus tried to hide his amusement. "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man" Optimus said. "Get that thing to stop. Huh?" he asked and Bee stopped. It was a few minutes later that all the agents were handcuffed and Simmons stood infront of a pole. "Alright tough guy, take it off" Mikaela said and Nova's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" Simmons asked. "Your clothes, all of it, off" she said. "For what?" he asked. "For threatening my dad, and Nova." She said and Simmons took off his jacket.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life, hers too. She's gonna be tested and experimented on." He said and Nova saw a phone in one guy's hand. She sent out a frequency high enough that the phone exploded in his hand and everyone looked at her. "You don't threaten something that can turn you inside out in 2 seconds" Nova said and he glared at her. He got behind the pole and Mikaela handcuffed him. "This is such a felony what you're doing" one of the agents said before Nova glared at him. "I will hunt you down, and your little alien too" Simmons said and Nova smiled. She shook her head at the reference, and then she saw the other agent holding something. "We've got to alert everyone." Simmons said.

"They already know, Speaker" he said and Nova walked up and crushed it with her hands. "Optimus, we got incoming!" she yelled and Ironhide hit the ground with a sonic discharge. It went in the direction of the incoming cars and all their brakes were activated. Optimus gave the order to roll out and then she felt weightless. Optimus had picked her up and picked Sam and Mikaela up with the other. He put them on his shoulder and she marveled on how intricate his frame was. He ran through streets, without stepping on anything I might add, and they ended up hiding under a bridge. She climbed higher on his frame and secured herself behind his smoke stack. All of a sudden she heard Bumblebee's engine and she sighed. "Bee, this is not a good Idea" she said and she felt something buzz in her head.

Optimus warned them to keep still while a team of helicopters flew under them. All of a sudden Mikaela slipped and fell off of his shoulder. "No! No! No Sam, don't drop me!" she yelled "Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" she yelled and they both fell off. She watched them fall and screamed for her brother and his friend once they hit Optimus' legs. Thankfully Bee caught them and slid on the ground.

The glasses fell out of his pocket and Nova climbed down the bridge and ran over to Bumblebee who was struggling with the cables. "You leave him alone!" she yelled and started unfolding her cannons and pointing them at the agents with fire extinguishers. They ignored her and someone came up behind her with a taser. They tazed her in the neck and she fell to the ground.

She screamed louder than she ever thought possible as the electricity fried her circuits and Optimus snapped his head towards her direction while his spark sank. "Nova" he whispered and broke through the bond barriers to calm her down as much as he could. He could also feel the pain of the taser and winced. She stopped twitching and finally passed out. They loaded her in the SUV with the others and Sam glared at Simmons. "Happy to see me again" he asked and they shoved him in the car. "You're just lucky my sister's out cold or else you'd be splattered everywhere." Sam said and Simmons smiled. "Oh, we have plans for your sister" Simmons said and they all drove off with Bumblebee and Nova; the youngest and last of the cybertronians.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN….**


	6. Chapter 6

**And we're back! Hope you guys like the cliff hanger. Not sure it was one, but oh well. **

All the bots gathered on the bridge and Optimus climbed up while Jazz climbed down to him. "Optimus, are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?" Jazz asked and Optimus had this look of regret on his face. "There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans, and Nova" Optimus said. "But it's not right. He…" "Let them leave" he said and he picked up the glasses. They went back onto the bridge and Ratchet walked up to him. "What's wrong Optimus?" Ratchet asked. "It was Nova. When she was knocked unconscious, I felt a wave of fear and I automatically sent emotions of calm and peace to her. I must have had a bond reopened" Optimus said and Ratchet nodded. "That could be true, but I don't want to make any assumptions until I'm sure." Ratchet said and they left.

**The next day in the air**

Nova woke up restricted and found she was sitting in a helicopter. "Where am I?" she asked groggily. "Welcome back sis" Sam said next to her with a look of relief on his face. "Are we in the air?" she asked looking around. "Yep" He said handing her head phones. She shook her head and smiled at him. She looked at the pair infront of them and smiled. "So…" "What'd they get you for?" an Australian girl asked. Sam looked at Nova and she smiled. "Bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot, who knew" Sam said "ya know, the usual, you?" Nova asked. "Copied a signal from the pentagon and tried to analyze it" she said and Nova gave her a fist bump. "Sweet" she said and the soldier next to them glared. They flew around a cliff and ended up at the Hoover dam. "Huh, I was right" Nova said and she smiled.

**On the ground**

Nova and the gang jumped out of the helicopter and followed Defense Secretary Keller. She looked around and didn't see Bumblebee anywhere.

**With the bots**

Optimus stood by a building with a dome on the roof, and held the glasses. "Please, let this work" he said and Jazz stood on the building infront of them. "Fire it up Optimus." He shined his optics through the glasses and it displayed a holographic map globe of earth. "The code on these glasses indicates the All Spark is 230 miles from here" Optimus said and he shut it off. "I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." Ratchet said and he saw Optimus' optics flicker. "They must know it's here as well" Ironhide said and Jazz paced. "What about Bumblebee, and Nova, we can't just leave them to die and become some human experiment" Jazz said. "They'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier this is what he would want, and Nova, she will survive if the humans don't recognize what she is" Optimus said and Ratchet sighed. "Why are we fighting to save the humans? Their primitive and violent race" Iron-hide said. "Were we so different? They're a young species, they have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them. **Freedom is the right of all sentiment beings**. You all know there is only one way to end this war. We must destroy the cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest." Optimus said. "That's suicide. The cube is raw power, it could destroy you both. And what about Nova, She deserves to know who her creator is" Ratchet said and Optimus nodded. "A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet, we cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes. It's been an honor serving with you all." Optimus said and he squared his shoulders. "Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said and Jazz jumped. "We rollin"

**At the dam**

Nova spotted Simmons and marched up to him. "You fragger, do you know what you could have done to me! I could have been fried from the inside out. You don't just go tase people like that!" she yelled at him and Sam dragged her away.

"I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" Simmons asked and Nova snorted while speaking in another language. "You must be hungry?" he asked putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "You want a Latte? Hoho? Double venti macchiato?" he asked. "Where's our car?" Sam asked. Another agent walked up to him and spoke. "Son, I need you to listen very carefully. People can die here" he said and Nova growled. "It's going to be you unless you don't tell me where Bee is" and Mikaela nudged her with her foot. "We need to know everything you know, and we need to know it now" the man said. "Okay, First I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write this down." Sam said. "Oh, and her Juvie record needs to be gone, like forever. Also everything you know about Nova is burned." he asked and Simmons glared at him. "Come with me, we'll talk about your car" the man said and Nova followed behind while muttering things that no teenager should say in several different languages. "The man's an extortionist." Simmons said and Nova smiled.

**In the dam**

"Alright, you've all had direct contact with the NBE's" Simmons said and Nova shook her head. "NBE's?" one soldier asked and she saw the name "Epps" on his tag. "It's Non biological extraterrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms." Simmons said and Nova tapped Epps on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm Nova." She said. "Sergeant Epps." He said and they shook hands. "Don't mind the mall cop. He's just mad he didn't completely fry me" Nova said and a man next to Epps tensed up. "What your about to see is totally classified" the other agent said and she snorted. "Then why am I here?" she asked the group walked into a room that felt like Antarctica.

"Wow, it dropped 20 degrees in here" Nova said reading the numbers on her HUD. Everyone froze (heh) when they saw a huge cybertronian frozen to the wall. She stopped in her tracks and squeaked in fear. "Keep that nut job away from me!" she said and hid behind another soldier whose name was Lennox. "You know him?" he asked. "No, but he's haunted enough of my dreams to know who he is" she said and Lennox took her hand for comfort. She heard the defense secretary mutter something and she shivered.

"That would be Megatron" she said out loud and Simmons glared at her. "You might want to watch where you glare" she said glaring back. "We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him to this facility in 1934." "We call him NBE one" Simmons said and Nova laughed.

"So original, But no, this is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons" Nova said and Simmons got up in her face. "He's been in cryo-stasis since 1935. Your great, great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind" the agent said looking at her. "Fact is you're looking at the source for the modern age. Microchips, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse engineered by studying him. NBE one, that's what we call it" Simmons said. "And you didn't think the United States military might need to know you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller asked. "Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." The director said. "Well you got one now!" Nova said growling.

"So why earth?" Lennox asked. "It's the Alspark" Sam said. "Alspark, what is that?" Keller asked. Sam nodded at Nova and she cleared her throat. "It's shaped like a cube, and it gives life to any kind of machine. According to the Autobots, it gave their planet life and created the race of Cybertronians. Anyway, Mr. NBE one here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, who's the harbinger of death, wants to use the cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan once frosty here wakes up" Nova said pointing her thumb at Megatron. "Are you sure about that?" Simmons asked. "Yep, Optimus told us himself" Nova said putting a hand on her chest where her "heart" is. "Wait, you know where it is don't you?" she asked and the director got real quiet.

"Follow me" he said and Lennox patted her shoulder. "You're alright kid" he said and she smiled. They walked down another corridor, and Simmons said "Your about to see our crown jewel." And they entered a little room. She looked around and saw a group of pictures on the wall. She turned around and froze.

The All Spark was right infront of her and she walked as close as possible to the window as if she were hypnotized. "Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10,000 BC. The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the cube as well as NBE one. President Hoover had the dam Built around it, four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species from the outside" The director said. "What about inside? You have King con next door. He can get through this like wet paper if he ever wakes up" Nova said. "He's been in stasis since hoover was president. He's not going anywhere." The director said and she smiled. "Okay, but I warned you" she said and she felt a transmission play through her head. It was in cybertronian so she couldn't understand it other than buzzes and clicks. "Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the cube's energy, what kind exactly?" Maggie asked. "Good question" the director said.

They went to an even smaller room and Nova sighed. "Are there any other rooms that you want to stick us in?" Nova said and Simmons groaned. "Just shut it kid" he said and Lennox glared at him. "Please step inside, they have to lock us in" he said. "What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Epps asked. "Oh no man, Freddy Krueger has four blades man, that's only three. That's wolverine!" Glen said.

Epps looked at him over his shoulder and glen backed away. "Anybody have any mechanical devices, Blackberry, Key alarm, Cell phone?" Simmons asked and Glen pulled out his phone. He tossed it to Simmons and he placed it in the box. Someone passed around goggles and Nova put them around her neck just cause. She eventually put them on her eyes as to not damage her optics.

"Were able to take the cube radiation and funnel it into that box" Simmons said flipping switches. A bright white light shone through the room and Nova had to step back. The phone shook and changed into a small bot. she smiled at it and everyone freaked out. "Aw, how cute" she said and the bot started shooting at the box. "That thing is freaky!" Maggie said. "No she's not. She's just scared." Nova said and put her hand on the box. The bot looked at her and her eyes turned blue. Simmons was about to shock it with the same thing that shocked her and she grabbed his hand. "You shock my baby, your arm gets broken" she said and she reached into the box. "Come on little one. No one's gonna hurt you" she said and the femme inched closer to her hand until it snuggled in the warmth of her skin. "You guys have no heart" she said and the femme started snoozing.

Then all of a sudden the room shook and the power flickered. "I told you" she said to the director. "Gentlemen, they know the cube is here" Keller said. "Well no duh. I told you that an hour ago" she said and Lennox shook his head with a smile.

"Banachek, what's going on?" the director said. _"The NBE one hangar has lost power, and the backup generator is not gonna cut it" _the guy on the radio said. "Do you have an arms room?" Nova asked and Banachek looked at her. "What? I can shoot!" she said and pulled out a small pistol from her boot. "Armor piercing bullets, very affective" she said and they all ran with her. "They're popping out generators." Banachek said and they got to the arms room.

All the soldiers got on trucks and armed them with semi-automatic guns that mounted on top and Lennox helped her suit up in a small army uniform. "You're a soldier now kid. Wear the uniform with pride" he said and she nodded. "Will do Captain" she said saluting him. "Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" Lennox yelled. The lights flickered after an explosion rocked the room and Simmons dropped his ammo. "You got to take me to my car, you have to take me to my car, he's gonna know what to do with the cube." Sam said.

"Your car, it's confiscated" Simmons said. "Then unconfiscate it" Sam said. "We do not know what will happen if we let it near that thing!" Simmons said. "I do, he's gonna help us. If you don't let Bee get the cube than I will, it's not gonna end well for you." Nova said and Simmons glared at her. "You're not fit to wear that uniform freak" Simmons said and Lennox pointed his gun at his chest. "Drop your weapon soldier, there's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons asked after all the soldiers freaked out and pointed guns at the agents.

"You know we didn't ask to be here" Lennox said. "I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction" Simmons said. "S-Seven don't exist!" Epps said. "Right, we don't take orders from people who don't exist" Lennox said. "I'm gonna count to five…" "Well I'm gonna count to three" Nova said pointing her new M9 at Simmons. "Simmons?" Keller asked. "Yes sir?" he asked.

"I'd do what she says. Losing's really not an option for these guys" Keller said and Simmons looked at Lennox, and the crazy teenager pointing a gun at him. "Alright, okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the freak and the kids Camaro? That's cool" he said and Lennox let him up before Nova kicked him in the leg really hard. "I would have done worse but you need your legs to walk" she said growling and Lennox grabbed her arm. "Not the time Nova" he said and she followed him.

**In torture room**

Sam, Nova and the group barged in and Nova stepped infront of the men holding her cannons out ready to shoot. "You better get back" she said while Sam and Banachek told the men to stop blasting Bee. "You okay?" Sam asked and Nova stood guard. "Bee, did they hurt you?" Nova asked. He shook his head and flipped his mask down. The sparkling in her pocket squirmed and she smiled. He rolled over, grabbed Nova by her waist and pointed his cannon at the others. "Bee, its fine, they're not going to hurt you anymore" Nova said and to them, all they heard was clicking and whirring. "Listen to me, the cube's here, and the decepticons are coming." Sam said. Bee sat up and pointed his cannon at the agents. "No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay, Right? They're not gonna hurt you. Just back up a little but, he's friendly, he's fine." Sam said and Bee put Nova down. "Okay, come on, put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you. Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark" Sam said and Nova ran after him.

**Cube chamber**

They all ran into the room while Bee stood under it. **Nova walked up to it and felt some of the energy hit her chest. She yelled and her sight began to swim. Sam caught her and she started glowing. **

**Lennox pulled Sam away and she started growing until she was as tall as Bee. Armor shifted on her frame and she stood at full height with blue and red armor like Optimus while having one wheel on each of her feet, doors on her back and a helmet like Optimus.** "Wow" the group said and a small bot came up to her.

"Silver bolt, go with Bumblebee. I'll be right behind you" she said and her mask slipped over her face. "Let's roll out." She said and Sam rolled his eyes as he fastened the seat belt around the cube. The femme bot climbed into Sam's lap, and turned into a silver laptop.

"_Message from Starfleet captain…let's get to it" _Bee said and Nova nodded. "He's right, we stay here we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission city is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that cube out of here and hide it somewhere in the city." Lennox said while Simmons stared at Nova in her new body. "Good, right" Keller said and then Lennox started talking again. "But we cannot make a stand without the Air force." "This place must have some kind of radio link! Yes, Shortwave, CB" Keller said. "If I could detect them I would tell you, but I can't even read past that door because the wall is so thick." Nova said. "Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!" Lennox yelled. "In the alien archive sir, there's an old army radio console." Simmons said. "Will it work?" Keller asked. "Anything's possible. Did you see that?" he asked making whooshing noises. "Alright, Sam, get in the car, Nova, can you drive?" Lennox asked. Nova off lined her optics and they came back on. She smiled and transformed into a sweet Lamborghini. "Let's roll." She said and she followed Bee out, "Mr. Secretary, get our birds in the air. When we get to the city were gonna find a radio, I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?" Lennox asked. A warning went through the hangar and she didn't really pay attention because she was driving in between jeeps. Lennox ran on a rafter and shouted "Set up perimeter around the yellow vehicle and blue and red Lamborghini." And people ran in front of them. Nova heard growling and ice breaking. "He's awake" she said and sped up. Once they got out of the base, Nova sped ahead of the group and projected a person in her seat with a military uniform on. Lennox looked at her from his jeep and shook his head once she stuck her thumb up at him.

**Wow! Wasn't that cool? I need someone to draw Nova for me because I suck at drawing transformers. I get proportions way wrong and it looks sideways when I'm done.**

**Message me if you get an idea of the picture and I'll put it on my profile with all the accreditation that you want. **

**R&R! **

**Also, can someone message me a website where I can watch these movies for free without subscribing to anything, and without downloading anything because watch32 is no longer working.**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**On the road**

They drove down the deserted road, and then Nova saw Optimus. Her hologram smiled and Bee turned on his comm. _"you see them?"_ "Yeah I see'm bee. Tell Optimus he's got one more bot, but don't tell him it's me just yet. I want to see the look on his face." Nova said looking at the laptop on the seat next to her. "Silver bolt snuck in my alt. I'll yell at her later. We got bigger problems." She said and spotted the bots turning around and coming up behind them. Once they got further down the highway, they started going into traffic. Nova saw Bone crusher tackle Optimus and down into the lower level while she drove on.

Barricade chased her then backed off when they got in the city. She rolled in with the bots and they all stopped near the soldiers. She heard Epps complaining about the radios from her radio and she giggled. "Don't worry Epps. They're not that bad" she said and Epps snorted. "Yeah, okay" he said and started talking into them.

"_I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things. Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" _Epps asked and she did a search. One f-22 passed over her and she got this really bad feeling. _"F-22 at 12:00. All right, I want planes for air cover and get black hawks on station to extract that cube. You got it." _Lennox said and she sighed. "This is gonna be bad" she said as her holoform sank into the seat. _"You ready for this?"_ Bee asked and she smiled. "As ready I'll ever be" she said and she heard Lennox announce "Air force has arrived, pop smoke" and Epps held his radio, "Raptor, raptor do you copy?" he asked and the other end was quiet. "We have visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector black hawks for extraction." Epps said and she saw Iron-hide transform. "Aw crap" she said and transformed herself. "It's Starscream!" he shouted and he rotated his cannons. "Please tell me you copy?" Epps asked. Iron-hide and bumblebee walked to a truck with a ferby on it, and lifted it as a barricade (hehe) against the missile. Iron-hide kept telling people to back up and then the soldiers registered what they were saying. "Incoming!" Hide yelled and two missiles hit. One next to them and one hit the truck while flinging the two back. Several chunks of concrete hit her armor but it didn't hurt her. She looked around and watched all the humans get blown back. "Sam, Kaela, you alright?" she asked crawling to them. "Yeah, were fine Nova" Sam said and a yellow bot looked over at her curious. All the humans sounded a general call and Nova walked around helping people out of under pieces of rubble. She looked over and her spark sank. "Bumblebee, no, your legs" Sam said and Bee was dragging himself out of the rubble. He told Jazz to get back and Bee crawled towards him. "Ratchet, Bee needs your help!" Nova said and he nodded at her. Lennox and Epps started fighting and Nova picked them up by their shirts. "Don't make me knock some heads. You two behave" she said and put them back down. "F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien, that ain't friendly." Epps said and she saw Sam trying to get bee back up. She heard the radio in Epp's hand and smiled. _"Army black hawk inbound to your location. Over." _

"Alpha 273 degrees, 10 miles. November Victor, 1.2 clicks north." Epps said and then cannon fire was heard and Nova was grazed on her hip. She held it and when she looked at her hand, there was energon on it. It wasn't too bad so she turned off the pain receptors and continued fighting. Lennox and Epps ran off behind the barrier while Jazz and Ratchet drove after the tank. Ratchet let Jazz deal with it, and he went to her side. "I don't want to know how this happened, but let me look at this wound" he said she shook her head, "It's not even that bad. Go fight doc, I can handle myself" she said and Iron-hide dodged a missile. Jazz drove after the cannon and jumped on it. It transformed after firing a round and threw Jazz against a store. Ratchet and Ironhide joined Nova in cutting the con down to size. Then she heard Lennox yell over the explosions. "Concentrate your fire!" and bullets shot into the con. She activated her cannons and started shooting at the tank Decepticon. "Eat this!" she yelled sending a high intensity bolt of energy towards the con and Ratchet hacked away at it with saws that were his hands. She looked up when she heard Lennox yell fall back. Her blood ran cold when she saw Megatron standing and speaking in cybertronian. She felt a shiver go down her back struts and Ratchet jerked her out of her fear. "Come on!" he yelled and Jazz ordered everyone to fall back. "It's Megatron, retreat! Move! Fall back!" he said and she didn't complain. Jazz fired at him and Megatron shot him back. She felt something take over her mind and she ran forward with Ratchet calling her to come back. She tackled Megatron and he got out his sword. She blocked a blow to her chest, and defended herself pretty well until he got the upper hand and stabbed her right in the torso.

"You should have stayed on Cybertron femme" he said and she fell to the ground with her servos on her stomach. Bright blue energon seeped out and Megatron moved on to his next victim. The soldiers ran around barking orders and getting civilians out of harm's way. "Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! GO! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!" he yelled. A truck drove up to Sam and he flinched. Mikaela jumped out, and walked around the side to see Bee. "Sam, help me with this" she said and he nodded.

One of the soldiers on Lennox's team looked through binoculars and shouted; "Sir, that tank thing is getting back up" and Lennox ran up. "Oh, these things just don't die." He said and saw Black hawk standing on a building behind them. "Oh were so dead" he said and they ran to where Sam and Mikaela are.

"Wrap it around the head" Sam said. "Sam!" Lennox yelled and he looked up. "Where's Nova?" Sam asked jumping down. "She's not with you?" Lennox asked and Sam shook his head. "Where's the cube?" Lennox asked and Sam pointed in front of him. "Right here." He said and Lennox sighed. "Okay…" "Take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck. Okay?" he asked. "Epps get those black hawks here!" Lennox yelled. He stopped and saw a white building with statues on top. "That building (runs back to Sam) Okay..." "What?" Sam asked. "Alright I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare" Lennox said and handed Sam a flare. "Okay there's a tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof and set the flare." Lennox said. "No" Sam said. "Signal the chopper and set the flare" "No, no I can't do this!" Sam said. Lennox grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him. "Listen to me, you're a soldier now! Alright, I need you to take this cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off. Or a lot of people are gonna die." Lennox said and turned to Mikaela. "You got to go, you got to go" "No I'm not leaving till I get bumblebee out of here" she said and Lennox nodded.

Epps sat on a damaged car and spoke into his radio. "Army black hawk request immediate evac for civilian boy with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare" Epps said.

The fight escalated massively when Sam ran into a building and hid from Megatron behind a statue while on the edge. Nova still laid there in pain as the battle raged on down the street and away from her. She heard a voice in the back of her mind to stay online until she was found and realized it was Jazz. She off lined her optics for a little while to conserve energy and before she knew it, she blacked out.

The battle ended when Sam shoved the cube into Megatron's chest and when his optics went dark, Optimus looked around at the destruction. He counted all of his Autobots, and found one missing and one human missing. "Has anyone seen Nova?" Optimus asked and Sam looked up. Ratchet ran back from where they came and saw the trail of energon leading to a femme on her back with an open wound and her hand on it.

"Nova, you better not be dead or I will bring you back and smack you myself for being stupid" Ratchet said getting his supplies out. "It's…nice…to know….you…care doc" she said and he looked at her softly. "Stay here. I need to get Optimus" he said and stood up. He ran to in his direction while yelling "OPTIMUS, I FOUND HER" and returned to her side with Optimus. "Nova, what happened?" Optimus asked taking her hand. "I…thought, that…with…two primes….that it would…get the job….done faster" she said while Ratchet shook his head. "She took on Megatron before you got here. She's definitely you're sparkling, just as hard helmed and stubborn." Ratchet said and Nova looked at Optimus with sadness. "You're Orion?" she asked quietly. "Yes, that was my name before the war. It was the name I programmed into your pod before you left. I never wanted you to be involved in this war in the first place." Optimus said and Iron-hide ran up. "Prime, I think you need to see this" Ratchet said and Nova's chest plates opened to reveal her spark and a small cybertronian curled in the chamber next to it. "She's carrying?" Optimus asked and Nova had a look of confusion on her face. "What? Oh! That's silver bolt. I rescued her from Sector Seven" she said and the sparkling trilled when she saw Optimus. "Wow, that's amazing" Ratchet said and her chest plates closed after the sparkling crawled out and curled it's self into its mother's arms.

"She kind of adopted me as her mom" Nova said and Optimus nodded. "Come on Nova, we need to give Jazz a proper burial" Optimus said and She nodded. The two mechs helped her stand up and she carefully put silver bolt on her shoulder.

They walked to the group of bots and Optimus stood over Megatron's body. "You left me no choice brother" he whispered and when Iron-hide brought what was left of Jazz in, she had to deploy her battle mask so no one would see her cry. She hung her head, and quietly sobbed. Optimus kneeled down to Sam's level and Sam looked at Nova. "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." He said and Mikaela drove up with Bee on the back of the trailer. Nova felt a little pain in her stomach and Ratchet supported her. He held her up with an arm over his shoulders and she was almost taller than him. Optimus held the remains of Jazz and stood in front of everyone. "We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." he said and Nova nodded from her position with Ratchet. "Permission to speak sir?" a voice asked and she looked at Bumblebee. "He's British, never would have guessed" Nova muttered and Ratchet tried his hardest to keep from laughing. "Permission granted old friend" Optimus said. "You talk now?" Sam asked. "I wish to stay with the boy, and Nova." Bumblebee asked and Nova blushed. "If that is their choice" Optimus said and Nova looked at her dad. "It would be great" Nova said and Sam just said "Yes". Optimus knelt down to Megatron's body and pulled out an all spark shard that was left over from the cube and concealed it in his hand.

**Tranquility Nevada 2 days later**

Sam and Nova arrived back at their house with Bee and Nova's new altmode. A **Corvette-Stingray **with her new paintjob of red and blue; Instead of red flames, there were stripes and the autobot logo was proudly displayed on her grill and steering wheel. Nova walked up to the house in her holoform that Ratchet created and winced when her side still hurt a little bit. The door flew open and Judy barreled out of the house to hug her kids. "My babies are home!" she exclaimed and noticed Nova was in pain. "What happened?" Judy asked and Nova looked at her like she was crazy. "Didn't Ratchet tell you? I got impaled" she said. **(Shout out to all Olaf fans from FROZEN)** "The doc said to stay off my feet for a while until it's healed. Also, he's coming to check up on me in a few days to make sure it's not infected." Nova said and Ron helped her with her bags. She noticed her silver laptop sitting in the cab of her car and walked back to get it. "I keep forgetting this thing" she said and Sam sighed. They all helped Nova in her room and once the door was closed, Silver bolt transformed and snuggled with her mom on the bed while she rested. "Goodnight sweet spark" she said and they both snoozed the day away.

**The next day**

All the bots were gathered on the hill overlooking the town and Optimus stood next to Nova by the tree.

"**With the all spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet, and fat has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, and protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here, we, are waiting." **

**That night**

They had gotten back from the hill that night Nova was in her room tossing and turning with a voice ringing in her mind. _"I am coming, your fate has been sealed" _she shot up in her bed sweating and breathing heavily as she tried to persuade her heart to stop thumping in her chest. "This is not good" she said and Silver bolt transformed into her bot form out of worry for her mother. "It's okay silver, just a bad dream" she said and went back to sleep with the femmling curled up next to her.

"_I AM COMING!"_

**FREAKY! Anyways, I hope you guys like Nova Prime. The next one will be even more interesting and action packed.**

**R&R**


End file.
